DingDong!
by nyankannon
Summary: amm...bueno pues es sólo una istoria más de masomenos  según yo  cómo fue cuando llego Noodle a Kong Studios y pues ya se ke hay muchas historias así pero pues yo tenía gnas de escribir una :D


ja bueno pues tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, es un one-shot aunke no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribirlos pero pues siento ke este kedo bien aunke primero pensaba hacerlo más largo pero pues siempre no, jaja, bueno pues haber ke les parece

* * *

><p><em>Masomenos, si mi memoria no me falla, todo comenzó asi:<em>

Luego de lo acontecido con Paula Cracker, el grupo que recién comenzaba a formarse se había quedado sin guitarrista y así fue como Murdoc Niccals, líder de la banda decidió publicar un anuncio para encontrar un remplazo lo más pronto posible. Cuando este terminaba la llamada a la NME, llamaron a la puerta de los Kong Studios.

**El movimiento había venido sirviendo de arrullo, ella no había despertado hasta que de repente un golpe brusco la hizo abrir los ojos pesadamente. Totalmente desconcertada en medio de nada ****más que oscuridad trató de moverse notando que el espacio era reducido, escuchó una voz afuera pero no logró entender nada.**

**Unos agujeros en lo alto dejaron entrar unos rayos de luz y pudo notar un papel. Pasos alejándose, escucho de nuevo. Con dificultad desifró el mensaje escrito: "**_**Todo estará bien, sólo toca la guitarra. Sé buena, suerte. Noodle.**_**"**

**-No…noo-dle… ¡Noodle! ¿Noodle?**

-¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo con molestia Murdoc- ¡Hey face-ache, llaman a la puerta, ve a abrir!

-¡Pero Muds, tú estás más cerca!- escuchó desde lejos.

-¡Te he dicho que abras, maldita sea! ¡No hagas que me levante o voy meter mi pie por tu maldito culo!

-¡Ya, ya…está bien!- Se rindió Stu-Pot, entrando al lobby con dirección a la puerta. Una vez la abrió se quedó totalmente pasmado al encontrarse frente a él una enorme caja de por lo menos tres metros de alto.- ¡Hey Muds, ven a ver esto!

-¿Ahora qué?- Se acercó completamente molesto.- ¡¿Qué carajo es eso?- exclamó.

-No tengo idea…-dijo 2D dando vueltas alrededor del paquete.- Lo ha dejado el mensajero pero no tiene remitente…tampoco destinatario. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tal vez sea de Russ, ayúdame a meterlo.

Con muchas dificultades lograron colocar el paquete en medio del lobby. Después un 2D emocionado, llamaba a toda voz a Russel Hobbs, quien apareció desconcertado junto a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Y eso?- preguntó señalando el paquete.

-Lo dejaron en la puerta, ¿no es tuyo?- inquirió ansioso 2D.

-No lo creo.- se rascó la cabeza.

-Tampoco nuestro. Se habrán equivocado…-se encogió de hombros Murdoc.- ¡Veamos qué es!

-¡No, espera!- lo detuvo el baterista.- Si se equivocaron debemos devolverlo.

-Ere un aguafiestas, Hobbs.- se cruzó de brazos.

Entonces unos ruidos extraños se escucharon provenientes del enorme paquete, el cual comenzó a moverse de repente.

**-**_**¿Qué pasa?**_**- pensó. Todo se movió bruscamente haciendo que se golpeara contra las paredes. Escuchó voces afuera pero de nuevo no entendió nada.- **_**¿Hay alguien allá afuera? ¿Por qué no me sacan de aquí?**_** – Comenzó apalpar las paredes tratando de escuchar mejor.- **_**¿Madera? Tal vez…tal vez pueda salir yo sola de aquí.**_

**Comenzó a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra, hasta que sintió que todo le dio vueltas pero seguía atrapada.**

-Parece que ahí hay algo vivo.- Susurró intimidado 2D.

-¡Vaya! Tiene muchas ganas de salir de ahí.- Señaló burlonamente Murdoc cuando la caja se volteó rodando en el suelo.

La tapa de la caja se rompió con un crujido, mientras los tres amigos se quedaban expectantes por saber lo que había ahí dentro. Entonces apareció a gatas una pequeña figura. La niña de unos diez años, vestida con una especie de bata blanca y ojos rasgados, se les quedó mirando con expresión confundida.

-¿Un niño? ¡Por Satán! ¿Qué significa esto?

-¡Hola!- se acercó el vocalista alegremente.- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué estabas ahí adentro? ¿Quién te puso ahí?

-**¿Nany? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Anata tachi dare da?**-Habló ella en japonés.

-¿Qué has dicho?- se quedó perplejo el peliazul.- Creo que no habla inglés.- se giró hacia los otros.

-Eso es obvio, D.

-Habla como en chino, ¿no? ¡Cómo sea! Hay que hacer algo con "eso" –refiriéndose a la niña-, aquí no se puede quedar.

-¡Pero Muds! ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él?

-**¡Nee! ¿Podrían decirme cómo fue que llegué aquí?... ¿No me entienden verdad?-** concluyó la pequeña.- **¡La nota!- **recordó.

-¿Qué?- se quedaron los tres sin entender otra vez, mirando a la niña que regresó a su caja en busca de su Les Paul y la nota que había encontrado.

-**¡Oketorinasai!**- le extendió la nota a 2D que era el más cercano a ella. Éste se alejó hacia Russel y Murdoc y los tres miraron la hoja de papel.

-¿Ves? ¡Esta mierda está en chino!- se quejó de nuevo el líder del grupo.

-Sí, es muy probable…- susurró Russel.

-**¿Siguen sin entender?**- se angustió.- **Bueno, la nota dice que sólo debo tocar.**- Se acomodó la guitarra. No entendía cómo pero sabía cómo hacerlo, casi como si sus manos se movieran solas, una especie de instinto natural.

Los tres hombres se giraron al escuchar el sonido de la guitarra de la niña y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa. Era simplemente…

-¡Magnífico!- exclamó Murdoc.- Bien chicos, ¡tenemos guitarrista! Eh…

-¿Noodle?- dijo Russel, interrumpiendo al otro.

-¿Noodle?- repitieron los otros dos.

-¿Así se llama?- preguntó extrañado el bajista.- ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

-¡No sé! Es lo único que viene en inglés en la nota.- se la mostró.

-**¡Noodle! ¡Noodle!- **comenzó a repetir ella.- **¡Noodle!- **En realidad no sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero era lo único que había entendido de su conversación.

-Tal vez sí sea su nombre.- concluyó 2D, acercándose de nuevo a ella.- "Two-di"- pronunció despacio señalándose.- Noodle.- la señaló.

-**Noodle.- **repitió simplemente.

-"Two-di"- reiteró él también pero ella sólo lo miró.

-Tal vez es muy largo, face-ache, tratemos con algo más corto.- se acercó también.- Murdoc.- se señaló como lo había hecho el vocalista antes.

-¡Eso es más largo!- se quejó.

-Mu…mu-l…- balbuceó ella.

-Sólo quería ver si podía hacerlo.- le dijo luego de golpearlo.- Muds.- intentó de nuevo con el mismo gesto.

-¡Muds!- espetó la niña.

-Bien, ahora…. Russ.- le dijo señalándolo.

-¡Loosu!

-Algo así.- se rió.- Veamos… ¿qué tal "Di"?- le señaló hacia el cantante.

-¡Di!- repitió.

-Bien, aprendes rápido. Bueno, -suspiró- ahora es su problema, ¡adiós!- les dijo a los otros dos dispuesto a irse.

-¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo detuvo Russel antes de que dejara la habitación.

-A dormir a mi Winniebago.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros y siguió caminando.

-¡Oye, no! ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con él? ¡Murdoc!- Siguió reclamando pero no recibió más respuesta que el sonido de los pasos de Murdoc alejándose. Suspiró.- Bien, ¿y ahora qué?- miró a 2D quien igual se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez deberíamos tratar de enseñarle algo de inglés. No se…- se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo? Al parecer no entiende ni una palabra de lo que decimos…-miró la nota que aún tenía entre sus manos- necesitamos algo así como un traductor…- se quedó pensando un segundo y luego miró con entusiasmo a su compañero.- Creo que podré hacer algo con mi ordenador.- Se acercó a la pequeña niña y le extendió la mano mientras le sonreía.- Ven, vamos Noodle.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y aceptó su mano devolviendo la sonrisa tan ancha como sus mejillas se lo permitían. Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación del baterista en el primer piso. Una vez ahí Russel sentó a la pequeña sobre su cama, mientras 2D se quedaba al lado de ella y Russel encendía su ordenador. Después de unos cinco minutos en los que Noodle y 2D esperaban con la misma expresión de ansiedad en el rostro, el baterista se giró hacia ellos con un gesto para que se acercaran.

-No es chino como Murdoc dijo - miró a 2D mostrándole la nota que la niña les había dado.-, es japonés.- le señaló pero éste no pareció entender.- Bueno, encontré algo que nos ayudará.- Se giró al ordenador y acercó hacia él una especie de micrófono pequeño.- "Hola".- pronunció despacio mirando a Noodle. De la máquina se escuchó la misma palabra en japonés y la niña se quedó un poco desconcertada. Russel acercó el micrófono a ella esperando a que respondiera algo.

-**Ko-konnichiwa…**- dijo despacio ella mientras la máquina traducía esto en inglés.

-Bien, funciona.- sonrió Russel.-"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas dentro de esa caja?"

-**No sé, cuando desperté ya estaba ahí metida.**- contestó más tranquila de poder entender lo que le decían. De repente sintió algo picarle en la muñeca y la levantó mirándosela desconcertada.- **¿Qué es esto?**- le extendió su brazo a Russel, quien se encontró con un brazalete de plástico blanco con caracteres y algunos números impresos.

-"No sé leer japonés, no se qué dice ahí, ¿tú tampoco lo entiendes?"- ella se acercó la muñeca al rostro.

-**"Osaka, Japón. 31 de Octubre de 1990", eso dice.**

-"¿Es tu fecha de nacimiento y el lugar en el que naciste?"

-**No lo sé, supongo…**

-"¿No sabes?"

-**No. No puedo recordar nada antes de despertar dentro de la caja.**

-"¿Y…qué dice aquí?"- le preguntó devolviéndole la nota.

-**"**_**Todo estará bien, sólo toca la guitarra. Sé buena, suerte. Noodle.**_**"**

-"¿Sabes quién la escribió?"

-**No. Estaba dentro de la caja cuando desperté.**

-"Está bien niño, no te preocupes, te quedarás con nosotros."

-**¿Niño? No soy un niño, soy una niña.**

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que una niña?- exclamó Russel lejos del micrófono junto con 2D que hasta ese momento sólo había escuchado la conversación.

-**¿Nany?**- los miró ella sin entender otra vez lo que decían.

-"Dime, ¿algo más que debamos saber, pequeña Noodle?"- suspiró Russel.

-**Mmm… ¡tengo hambre!**

-"Jaja, vale, te daremos algo de comer, ¿qué te gusta?"

-**¡Fideos!**- contestó sonriente.

Tras unos emparedados preparados por Russel y un baso de leche servido amablemente por 2D, Noodle se había quedado dormida luego de media hora de televisión que le era incomprensible, recargada sobre el costado del peliazul.

-De todo lo que podría haber llegado en esa caja, ella es lo último que esperaba.- dijo lentamente Russel.- Vamos a necesitar muchas cosas para ella…empezando por muebles para su habitación y ropa para ella. Además necesitaremos ayuda para enseñarle el idioma.- suspiró.- ¡No puede ser! No tiene ni 24 horas que llegó y yo ya me estoy preocupando por lo que va a pasar.

-Serás un buen padre, Russ.- le dijo sonriente 2D.

-Jamás pensé que me convertiría en padre de esta forma.- se rió.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué haremos con respecto a su habitación? No tendrá dónde dormir esta noche.

-Puede quedarse en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá de mi habitación, así podré vigilarla. Mañana iremos a buscar todo lo que necesite.

Entonces se escucharon pasos acercándose hacia ellos y por la entrada del lobby apareció Murdoc fumando un cigarrillo, con el cabello revuelto y expresión somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasó con el niño?- dijo acercándose y recargando los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-No es un niño, es una niña; y se ha quedado dormida.- le señaló Russel.

-Se ha dormido, claro…-susurró.- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Una niña? ¡¿Cómo que una niña?- gritó tan alto que la pequeña se despertó con un salto y algo desorientada.

-¡La despertaste!- se quejó el vocalista.

-¡La desperté! ¡Maldita sea face-ache, tenemos una niña aquí y a ti lo que te preocupa es que la desperté!- siguió gritando, tras lo cual soltó un golpe en la cabeza del mencionado.

-¡Hey, Muds, cálmate!- intervino el baterista- Para empezar, ¿qué pensabas hacer con un "niño"? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia en que sea una niña?

- ¡Carajo! pues…tú sabes…es una niña y las niñas…no sé…-decía casi susurrando mientras los otros dos solo lo miraban sin comprender qué trataba de decir.

-¡Muds!- saltó la niña sobre el sillón mirándolo sonriente.- ¡Muds, Muds!

Él se quedó en silencio mirando a Noodle y su inocente sonrisa, pestañeó unos segundos y repentinamente soltó una pequeña carcajada. Acercó su rostro al de ella y dejó una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza alborotando su cabello juguetonamente, dejando perplejos a los otros dos ante tal gesto.

-Así es, princesa, ese soy yo.

-Mañana iremos a comprar todo lo que necesite y tendrás que acompañarnos, quieras o no.- Le dijo entonces Russel, completamente seguro de que la niña se había ganado por completo a Murdoc con aquél simple gesto.

-¡Por Satán!- comenzó a quejarse.

-Ni Satán ni nada, Muds.- lo interrumpió.- Vendrás y eso no está en discusión.

_...y así fue como conseguí una familia._


End file.
